


Scared

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Myka lets her heart rule, Nightmares, S4E13, The Big Snag, for once, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: I was just...scared, I think. Scared of loosing another partner, scared of falling in love, scared of letting myself feel. And I don't want to be scared anymore.A small, what-if Pyka story, brought over from my ff.net account (here).
Relationships: Myka Bering/Pete Lattimer
Kudos: 6





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2015, so hopefully no spoilers apply, but just in case, this is set just after S4E13, _The Big Snag_ , so anything before is fair game.
> 
> It was originally posted [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11240531/1/Scared) on FF.net. 
> 
> Please enjoy some simple (mostly) fluff in this messed up world.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the series _Warehouse 13_.

Pete blinked, unsure what had woken him. A glance at his alarm clock told him it was nearly three in the morning. Groaning slightly, he turned onto his side, attempting to fall back asleep when he heard it.

A whimper, coming from the room next to his - Myka's room.

Wide awake now, he flung the blanket off, slipped out of bed, and within seconds, found himself standing in front of Myka's door. He raised a hand to knock, but another cry from within - his name, this time - had him opening the door and moving inside.

Myka was deep in the grasp of a nightmare, the covers of her bed twisted around her and a light sheen of sweat covering her face. Pete strode forward and knelt beside her. Reaching out, he laid his hand on her thrashing form.

"Myks...hey, Myka. Wake up," he called softly.

She jerked awake, sitting bolt upright and looking around wildly. Her frantic gaze finally landed on her partner.

"Pete?" she asked; she sounded scared and maybe a little confused.

"Yeah, Myks, I'm here."

Before he had even finished speaking, his partner had thrown herself at him, latching her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

Startled, he put his own arms around her. "Hey...hey, it's alright," he crooned, easing himself up to sit beside her on the bed.

Myka held him tight for another moment, then loosened her grip and sat back. Wiping at her eyes, she gave him a watery, apologetic smile.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to freak out on you like that."

Pete smiled slightly in return. "It's alright," he repeated. "We're all entitled to freak out once in a while, especially in this business."

She let out a soft chuckle at his words.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Myka grimaced. "Not really. It's just that last artifact - that elephant statue...it got to me, I think."

Pete's smile widened a bit. "Well, it _definitely_ got to me," he joked, but Myka, still in his arms, shuddered. He sobered almost instantly at the reaction.

"What?"

She turned away from him.

"Myka, what's wrong?"

Her voice shook when she finally answered him. "Pete...do you realize that was the second time you've been electrocuted? And the second time I've had to do CPR on my partner?"

Pete frowned. "Well, yeah, but that just makes me even more glad that I've got you at my side."

She turned back to face him and he was startled to see tears forming again in her eyes. Her voice was angry as she spoke.

"You don't get it, Pete, do you? I almost lost you, _again_. I've lost a partner once and somehow made it through. I don't think I could do the same again."

"Myks..." he whispered. She raised her hand and wiped her eyes; when she began again, her voice had lost it's edge.

"We've been through so much together. So much more than Sam and I did...I think you mean more to me now than he did then and it scares me. It scares me to have you at my side, but not with me, because I might lose you at any time."

Pete knew it was a combination of the late hour and stress that had her saying these things; if they were both fully rested and it was daylight, she'd deny having any feelings whatsoever for him (even if they both knew that denial was a facade, for both of them). But this was still Myka and still his partner. He sighed and pulled her further into his arms, until her head rested on his shoulder.

"Close calls like that," he said, his voice low. "They're part and parcel of this job - we've all had them. As you said once, you're not officially a Warehouse agent until you've nearly been killed by an artifact."

He could feel her small smile against his shirt.

"But we wouldn't be guaranteed tomorrow no matter what job we had. So...maybe we should just enjoy what we can, while we can."

Myka looked up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You're right," she said, after a moment's thought.

He blinked. "I am?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I mean, there's no certainty that we'll end up like Jack and Rebecca - we aren't them; our decisions are our own. So...why don't we try?"

For a moment, Pete was speechless; was she actually agreeing to give a relationship between the two of them a try? The last time it had been hinted that they had...done anything, a blonde Myka had denied it vehemently; that still smarted when he thought about it, sometimes.

"You're serious?" he asked.

She frowned slightly. "Yes, actually," she said, suddenly hesitant. "Unless you don't...I mean, I know I came across as harsh several times about this -"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Ya think?"

"I'm sorry about that - really, I am," she apologized. "I was just...scared, I think. Scared of losing another partner, scared of falling in love, scared of letting myself _feel_. And I don't want to be scared anymore."

Pete smiled again.

"So," he said, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "You really want to do this?"

Myka nodded, the uncertainty from a few moments before gone completely.

"Artie will give us hell when he finds out, you know."

She only grinned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Feel free to come find me on Tumblr - [YoukaiLuvr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/youkailuvr).


End file.
